A new beginning
by Zm93
Summary: Survivors of a certain catastrophe look for a new life


**Crossover of** **Justice League ****and Junji Ito's Hellstar Remina.**

**Set after events of Hellstar Remina with my take of it's conclusion.**

Remina Oguro sobbed as she looked out the window of the bomb shelter,nothing but darkness and had no idea for how long had they been floating aimlessly in the void.

"Father,Yasumi"

The guilt of her being left alive while watching both of the most important people in her life ,her father and childhood friend murdered by a blood thirsty mob was eating her and could see no hope of their little group surviving in emptiness of space;the monster,that cursed creature to which she shares her name had devoured her planet,her only home.

It's only a matter of time till they use up the supplies and die of starvation,provided they were able to hold on to their sanity till that time comes.

Iwai and Yumeno,a couple of strangers she had just met along with two children were in high hopes as they slept,confident they would get rescued soon.

Just too bad Remina couldn't share their optimism.

"Remina?"

She turned towards the man who just called her.

Daisuke Mineishi,the man she owed her life and went through impossible odds to save her from literally almost the entire humanity looked at her with a subdued expression.

He had been the most lively one of the group and convinced others that it's the beginning of a new adventure for them.

"You are still worried,right?"

She didn't say anything so he sighed and continued.

"At times like these,all we can do is hope and keep on living.

And besides..."

He grinned at her.

"Our being alive against all odds is a miracle in itself.

Who knows many more await us."

His expression changed to one of tiredness and he yawned.

"Man,I can't remember when I last slept.

I better get a shutter,you should too.

Remember,there is always hope for another miracle."

With that he also went to sleep in an unoccupied bed,leaving the girl alone with her thoughts.

She looked back out the window.

_'Miracles,huh?'she thought._

It wasn't long before sleep also began to overcome her.

She closed her eyes,opened them again slowly then suddenly shot them wide open when seeing something approaching.

In a moment,_it _came next to the window and she thought it's a dream or had really gone mad.

It was a man,non-Japanese and rather handsome was floating in space wearing a blue skin-tight suit with a red cape.

_'H-how?'_

Her mind couldn't comprehend what she was seeing.

His mouth was moving as if he was saying something but she couldn't hear him.

He then gave a smile which was reassuring and comforting and gave a thumbs up and Ramina couldn't help but blush.

He disappeared from view and she recovered from embarrassment as she frantically looked around to see where he had gone.

Soon she felt being pulled in a different direction which confused her at first before realising their shelter was moving at different direction.

After a while she was able to recover from shock and confusion and called out the others.

"E-everyone!"

Daisuke was the first to awaken and he looked at her then widened his eyes and looked around as he noticed everything move towards direction different they were before.

"Everyone!We are being moved!"

The remaining occupants also began to wake up as Daisuke floated up to the window and looked outside to notice the position of the stars.

He had no doubt they were moving in a different direction which was only possible in space if another force was acting on it.

"What's going on?"

Iwai asked as he put on his glasses.

"A man...outside"

Remina said while pointing out the window,aware of how ridiculous she sounded.

"Fellas!Look over there!"

Daisuke called them while pointing at the window towards something.

They joined him and saw what seemed like a space station.

"I've never heard of a space station like this in my astranaut training."

He put a finger on his chin in thought.

"It must be really far to avoid Ramina's gravitational pull"

He of course meant the planet sized monstrosity but the girl shuddered on mentioning that horrific creature she unfortunately shared her name with.

They saw the space station getting closer and Daisuke spoke

"We're slowing down.

Looks like we're about to dock.

We're saved everyone!"

Everyone but Remina was relieved.

The children were cheering and the others but Remina joined in.

Remina just didn't know what to expect.

_'Would the people there try to kill me too?'_

She thought gravely but shook her head.

At least for her father and friends' sake she'll try to survive and face whatever lied ahead.

* * *

"There about to dock"

Jon said while seeing the shelter being set in position by Superman on the moniter screen at the control bridge.

"So...is this a kind of spaceship in this universe"

Flash commented.

Many of the members of Justice League were also watching the screens intently and with curiosity.

"It doesn't seem to have any structure"

Wonder woman said who was concerned about how such a structure could be floating aimlessly and what to expect from whoever was in there.

"I sense humans aboard that vessel"Jon said while putting a hand on his head to concentrate on his telepathy"We should sent medical assistance. "

Wonder woman left to join the medical staff at the docking station to talk to Superman and recieve whatever was aboard that strange vessel.

"Too bad Batman isn't here.

He always like investigating stuff"

Flash said jokingly,fully aware of their own dire situation at the moment.

* * *

Remina slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus.

"Hmm..."

Things slowly came into view and the first thing she saw was the ceiling.

"Great!You're awake."

She heard someone familiar say that and turned her head towards her side.

Sure enough,it was Daisuke was grinning and apparently had shaved off his facial hair and otherwise looked clean.

"You've been asleep for more than a day.

It's amazing,the lightning of this place is in a 24-hour cycle just like on Earth."

Her head was hurting a little but was able to figure out what he had said.

"This place...?"

She asked weakly.

They heard the door of the room slide open and both turned to look at the people walking in.

**To be continued...**


End file.
